The Devil and I
by LauraLambo
Summary: Will, a Criminal Psychology student, is invited to his Professors' house for a dinner. A few shocking realisations come out of the woodwork of the elaborately decorated house, however, ending the dinner party quickly and taking a twist that not even Will could predict. Rated M for character death, Sexual acts and violence.


This was the third dinner I had been invited to in a week, and all by the same man; my Criminal Psychology professor, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

The food, cutlery, house, his clothes and even the man himself, everything about him screamed perfection while I, myself, didn't particularly fit in with the current surroundings of elegant decor and dining.

"You are not touching your food Will, do you not eat Lamb?" Came the Dr's cool, calm voice laced with that strong accent from across the table, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh no, it's delicious." Will answered quickly, looking at the mans face opposite him for a second or two before looking down at his plate again; eye contact had never been his strong suit.

Shifting in his seat ever so slightly from his feelings of awkwardness, Will continued to eat what was on the plate in front of him.

"I'm glad, a man should have a large and healthy appetite." Hannibal didn't take his eyes off of Will as he sipped from his glass of wine, his dark eyes drinking in the sight in front of him.

"I eat most things, you do not have to worry about that Dr. Lecter." Will answered, drinking from his own glass of wine, every so often allowing his gaze to flicker up to the others captivating eyes, though not letting them linger long enough to get caught and dragged into the dark pools of the mans eyes.

"Please, when we are outside of the university Will, call me Hannibal."

Will nodded looking down at his now empty plate, where he'd made sure to place his knife and fork neatly next to each other.

"Dessert I think, I hope you have room." Hannibal chimed as he stood, taking both plates, exiting from the dining room and going into the kitchen.

Coming back, he leant over Wills back brushing his arm against his, almost as if on purpose. Placing a plate down in front of him he retracted his arm, again purposely rubbing his against the others.

"Poire belle Héléne" Hannibal said, announcing what the dish was as he placed his own plate down and sat himself again. "More wine Will?"

"No, thank you. I'm driving home today.." His arm felt a little hot from the others touch, shifting in his seat again he ignored the feeling and started to eat.

"As I said before, you're always welcome to stay in one of my guest rooms. It is good to kick back and relax once in awhile no?"

Will looked up for a minute, his brows furrowed a little as he thought about what his Professor was saying. "I think it best if I avoid ever doing such a thing. Staying would jeopardize not only my studies but your career too if rumours were to spread."

"Will Graham, the top of his class, the genius student scared of rumours. I had you down as someone that wouldn't care." Hannibal sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers together as he looked at the younger man opposite him in amusement.

"I do if it puts my future at potential risk. I'm a twenty-four year old man , I've been putting my everything into what I do to reach this moment in my life. The art of understanding a human's behaviour is the only thing I've ever been good at and I am determined to graduate this year with my hard work, I do not want that to be tarnished."

Will sat back in his chair, slightly worn from his little outburst and rant.

"I believe that's the most you have ever said to me outside of class , please don't stop now."

Frowning at the Dr across the table he said nothing, his earlier attempts of avoiding eye contact forgotten as their eyes locked together.

"Do you know why I invite you to dinner Will Graham?" He kept the eye contact, a small smirk adorned his lips.

Will didn't break his gaze away, he couldn't. Frowning a little more, he didn't answer the question straight away; he knew all too well how interested Hannibal Lecter was in him. He'd noticed a while back at how the man would watch him, and quite often test him in class.

"Will Graham?" Hannibal tilted his head slightly, waiting for the answer. "Do you know why I invite you to dinner?"

"I fascinate you for some reason." Will simply answered, their gazes still attentively locked together.

"Yes and no." Hannibal said "when you first attended my lessons I thought you were like everyone else, inferior. But then you showed yourself, your true brilliance and I knew...Yes I knew you were just like me Will Graham."

Will frowned again, his face twisting into a confused look.

"So I'll ask again. Why do I invite you to dinner Will?" Hannibal leant forward onto the table, his smirk growing slightly in size as he stared the other man down.

He continued to look confused at the Dr's words, just like him? Running a hand over his face in agitation he finally managed to break the gaze they shared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dr Lecter."

"I will not accept that as your answer Will, would you like me to repeat the question again and again until you tell me what the answer is?"

Will frowned deeper and looked back up at his professors face, a slight spark of anger going off inside him. "I do not appreciate this harassment ..."

Will cut off his sentence rather quickly as he locked eyes with the other again. They looked changed all of a sudden, like something was seeping into the man's dark eyes. A killing intent.

Hannibal smiled, he knew Will had finally realised and Will knew that Hannibal knew he knew.

They sat a minute longer just staring each other down, watching each other for any sudden movement.

Taking a chance, Will pushed back in his chair knocking it over as he ran for the front door. His heart was in his throat as he feared what may be close behind him.

It all felt like slow motion as he reached out to grab the door handle, fingers barely brushing against it as he was yanked backwards.

Will wheezed, the wind knocked out of him from his back hitting a wall, Hannibals hand gripping at his throat.

"Now now Will, that was rude of you wasn't it. I loath rude people the most." The word loath was mixed with hatred, his hand tightening slightly. "Be good and sleep for me."

Hannibal parted his fingers slightly and stuck a needle into Wills neck, injecting a substance into his system.

* * *

A pendulum swung in his head, blurring his vision as he started to gain consciousness.

It took awhile to adjust his eyes to the light, and notice that his hands were cuffed above his head. He further noticed that he was sitting on a cold concrete floor.

He squinted around the room, his glasses had been removed and his eyes still felt heavy, making it hard to see.

A metallic smell filled his nostrils as he turned his head from side to side, making him wrinkle his nose slightly. He recognised that smell.

Gulping he pulled at his wrists, the cuffs clanging against the pipe they were attached to; he needed to find a way out of here.

His heart leaped as he heard a door open and a bright light lit the room, blinding him further.

"I'm happy to see you awake Will Graham, I was beginning to worry that I may have to wake you up myself somehow." Will squinted at the body that stood before him, blocking out most of the light.

He flinched as Hannibal put his glasses on for him. "I took it upon myself to look after these for you, didn't want them to break."

Will continued to stay silent, his eyes fluttering as he let his eyes get used to the bright light.

"I expect you're thirsty, would you like a drink?" Hannibal asked picking up a glass of water he'd placed down next to Will.

"Yes...Please." Will answered, finally speaking to the man that had him locked and cuffed in what he could only guess what his basement.

The Dr held the glass to wills lips and tilted it slightly, letting Will drink from it.

"Feeling better?" Hannibal asked as he placed the glass back next to Will and stood up, brushing his trousers down.

Will nodded in return, he didn't want to speak if he didn't have to.

His eyes finally used to the light he looked around, the ceiling had been tiled in white tiles as had the walls. his part of the floor however was just concrete as he'd suspected but one part of the room, curtained off, had a white tiled floor.

"Where am I?" He asked, pulling his eyes away from the curtained area and looking over to Hannibal, who had been watching him this whole time.

"You're still in my home, my basement to be precise." I knew it, Will thought as he listened.

"It is where I bring the prey I hunt, ready for the slaughter. Our dinner is behind here at this moment in time." The Dr said, running a hand along the curtain.

Will caught a glimpse of blood on the white tiles as the curtain moved.

Frowning a little he felt something a little off about that sentence. "You hunted a lamb?" It made no sense.

Hannibal looked Will up and down, his face lit with slight amusement. "And a feisty little lamb she was. Would you like to see?"

Will wasn't sure if he should answer or not, he felt like something was extremely wrong, apart from the fact he was cuffed in his professors basement that is.

"Will Graham?"

Will looked up at him, squirming a little in curiousity. "Y-yes..."

Hannibal smiled and pulled the curtain back, revealing an area much like a small operating room.

Wills eyes widened, he felt sick. Laid out on the table was a woman, and not just any woman; It was Alana Bloom, Wills friend and love interest from class.

"She was a nuisance, though she tasted delectable." Hannibal said in his cool, calm voice. Looking at her with a smile on his face.

Will couldn't keep it down, he turned his head away, retching and vomiting; Getting it over himself from the restriction on his movement.

"Oh dear, was it a little too much?" Lecter asked turning to look at Will, amusement and disgust on his face.

He walked over to the panting and heaving Will, leaving the curtain open, he liked what it did to the younger male.

"W-why?" Will panted out. "Why are you d-doing this?"

Hannibal Lecter stood before him, looking down at Will.

"Because she stood between us, because you weren't using that wonderful talent of yours and because I simply can."

Will didn't find the answers good enough, he'd studied for several years about serial killers and their intentions, their habits, behaviour. But Dr Hannibal Lecter was different, much different.

He couldn't help but feel that this man always spoke in riddles, the kind that took you ages to solve.

"Why don't you just kill me, and get it over with." Will stared up at Hannibal, his blue eyes staring straight into the other mans hazel.

"That would be too easy Will Graham. Furthermore you have me rethinking my original plan of torturing then killing you... slowly."

Graham kept calm and cool on the outside, not breaking eye contact; though he was a fear driven wreck on the inside. Fear fueled him.

Hannibal was the first to look away as he stepped closer, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking the cuffs.

Will looked at him a little shocked "What are you..?"

"You need a bath." Hannibal simply answered, walking away toward the stairs that led up, Will knew he wanted him to follow.

Getting to his feet he staggered a little, following the Dr to and up the stairs. He glanced back at Alana, he hated this feeling that he was abandoning her.

"Will Graham."

Will looked up the last few steps at Hannibal waiting for him in the doorway, his face motionless but his eyes stern.

Not looking back at Alana he quickly walked up and out, his head down and standing still as Hannibal locked the door to the basement.

Thoughts of escaping ran through his mind, though if it was him he would've locked all of the doors, windows and disconnected the phones. His only other choice was attack, something hard, heavy or sharp would do.

He scanned around as he followed Hannibal once again, through the house and up the stairs. He'd seen nothing of interest, could hannibal have thought of that too and moved things out of sight?

His eyes stopped scanning as Hannibal led him into a large bedroom, grand looking just like the rest of the house; he guessed it was the Dr's room.

Lecter turned his head to look at Will for a second before going into the ensuite, going into a cupboard taking out a couple of towels before pulling his sleeves up and running a bath.

"Take your clothes off I will give you something of mine for now."

Will stood there, he was so dumbfounded at the change in the man, he'd gone from killer back to the usual Hannibal.

"Well? You can't bathe in your clothes now can you." Hannibal looked up from where he was bent over the bath, running a hand through the water to check the temperature.

He felt confused, unsure an awkward as he started to undress; removing the vomit stained clothes and dropping them into a pile on the floor.

All the while he could feel the man's eyes still on him, always on him.

Once he'd stripped himself of all his clothes he stood there, feeling overexposed. He put an arm across his chest and gripped the opposite shoulder his other trying to cover his crotch, and he moved from foot to foot.

"Jump in, I shall take your clothes and wash them. I'll return with clean ones shortly." Hannibal grabbed the clothes off of the floor and left, leaving Will standing there staring after him.

Hannibal Lecter returned ten minutes after he'd left, pleased to find the door was still open and that Will had gotten into the bath, he was half expecting it to be locked; though he knew he could kick it in if he had to.

He stood in the doorway, watching his student in the bath. Will hadn't moved from the position he was in since he'd gotten into the bath, his knees were up against his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and head pressed against his knees.

Will felt sick again, being here, being around this man; it all made him feel so sick. He couldn't help but feel the enjoyment, the excitement of what was happening deep down inside of him; It was that, that had made him vomit when he saw Alana's body. He'd secretly enjoyed looking at her lifeless body.

"Will."

He lifted his head from his knees, looking toward the door at his captor- his confused thoughts still buzzing around his head.

"You haven't moved at all have you?" Hannibal pursed his lips slightly, and came up to the bath. Grabbing the shower head head he switched it on.

"Let us get you clean, hm?" Tilting Wills head back he started to wash his hair, ridding the younger males body of that ghastly cologne and vomit smell.

Complying Will kept his head there, closing his eyes and thinking 'I'll let him have his fun, someone will realise I'm missing and come for me, someone will find me.'

Once his hair had been washed he got out of the bath drying himself and taking the dressing gown that was offered to him.

To make it further confusing and awkward Hannibal sat him down at his dressing table in the bedroom, and dried his wet curly locks.

It was then that will saw them, a pair of scissors sat on the dressing table; only a small pair of nail scissors but they were useable.

Pretending to show no interest in them he sat still until the Dr had finished drying his hair with the dryer and in one swift movement, he grabbed the scissors; spinning round and stabbing his captors in the leg.

Will ran out of the bedroom door, down the hall and to the stairs. Just as he was about to run down them he was caught from behind and thrown into a wall, Hannibals hand at his throat once again.

Struggling against the strong grip he grabbed a picture from the wall beside his head and hit the other with it as hard at his could.

The grip on him released at he heard the thunk of the frame against Lecters head and the smash of the glass.

Taking this as his opportunity, he ran down the stairs and toward the kitchen, his best bet was to grab a knife before trying the doors or windows.

He grabbed the first one he saw, spinning round and holding it out threateningly as he heard footsteps behind him.

"I won't hesitate to hurt you if you come near me." Will said, a calm face on the outside, a nervous wreck on the inside.

"You have already hurt me Will Graham." Hannibal motioned to the light bleeding on his head and leg, taking a step closer. "Do you want to kill me?"

"I am not a murderer."

"Not yet, but your inner killer is in there," Lecter tapped a finger to his head. "You are just afraid of it Will."

He shook his head, denying anything and everything that came out of the cannibals mouth. Backing up toward the back door he kept his attention on the man in front of him, keeping one hand on the knife and his other trying the door handle.

"Every door and window is locked. If you want to escape, you'll have to kill me first Will."

He knew it, he had already guessed the window and door situation.

"Why are you keeping me here? Why haven't you killed me yet?" He asked, trying to stall the other.

"You can work it out for yourself Will, you should have already of figured it out; you and your beautiful mind." Hannibal didn't stall, or stop taking steps toward Will.

Will moved round the room, Hannibal moving with him.

"You want to take your time with me, you'll probably kill me in the end."

"In a way." Hannibal replied, not giving anything away.

Will looked at him, confusion in his eyes; he couldn't figure out the man in front of him.

Taking Wills confusion as a chance, Hannibal leaped forward, knocking the knife from his hand and grabbing his arm. Twisting the arm up behind his back, he kneed him in the stomach winding Will before hitting him hard against the temple, knocking him out in one blow.

Hannibal hadn't wanted to get too violent but Will had left him no choice. Sighing slightly he grabbed Will's arms and dragged him away, off back up the stairs.

* * *

His head was thumping as he awoke, it hurt so much that it took him awhile to notice that he'd been gagged and blindfolded.

"Nn.." He made a slight noise, pulling at his bound wrists above his head. Whatever they were tied with cut into his skin.

He groaned in pain and stopped pulling on them, though his wrists still stung a lot.

Breathing heavily through his nose, he tried his best not to move around so much, turning his head from side to side as he listened to his surroundings.

A shower, he could hear it running. Guessing he was back in Hannibals room he started to struggle again, squeezing his eyes as the restraints rubbed and cut into his wrists.

The shower shut off and he stilled his movements, his breath getting heavier and he anticipated the mans presence.

The click of the en suite door startled him slightly, his heart leaping into his throat as he kept deathly still.

He listened closely to the cannibals shuffling, trying to keep his breathing under control.

He flinched as a finger traced along his stubbled jaw line, the bed dipping a little from Hannibal seating himself on the edge.

"Good morning Will, I hope the headache isn't too bad. I would offer you a pain killer, but I don't think you would accept it."

Will flinched again as he felt the blindfold being removed, his eyes squinting at the small amount of light that graced the room. It was very early morning from what he could tell.

Hannibal looked him over, checking his eyes, neck and face. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you too much."

Will frowned, looking up at the other. Noticing the small steristrips on Lecters head he felt guilt well up in the pool of his stomach and moved his eyes down to check the wound he'd made on the mans leg. Stopping his eyes as he got to his chest he looked away, he hadn't noticed Hannibal Lecters lack of clothes.

"While I remember, Miss Blooms body has been moved and every inch of her is covered in evidence that you were the killer."

Wills frown lifted and his eyes widened, he could never kill someone, no matter how much he thought about those kinds of things.

Liking the reaction he'd gotten from his little lie his lips curved into a smirk, continuing. "Of course they will link her body to the others that have been found, you'll be charged, or even sentenced to death for my victims."

'This bastard' was all Will could think of in his mind, the gag stopping him from cussing out the older man.

Frowning again, Wills cold blue eyes glared at Hannibal. Being unable to move around too much he tried to kick the Cannibal with his free legs.

Dr. Lecter grabbed one of the stray legs, getting onto the bed and placing it on his shoulder as he moved in closer to Will, a smirk placed firmly on his lips.

Graham froze, he didn't move an inch as he watched Hannibal slide up his body like a snake.

"You know Will, I've been wondering how you taste." Lecter held himself above the younger male, the dimly lit room making his eyes look darker and his wet hair fell across his forehead as he looked down at Will.

His chest raised and fell as he breathed heavily through his nose, his blue eyes connecting with the others in a stare out. No matter how scared he was, he wasn't going to break away first; he cursed that stubborn streak in him.

"I can't seem to decide if I should eat you, but you should have already of realised that I want to keep you around for just a little longer." Dr. Lecter lent in, breaking the eye contact and sniffed Wills natural scent.

Will shivered slightly, out of fear and what he knew was going to come. Jumping out of his skin as Hannibal bit down on his shoulder hard and unmerciless.

Pulling at his hands his head tilted back, the gag muffling the sounds of his small cries of pain, brandishing his leg that rest on the mans shoulder.

He stopped moving once Hannibal removed his mouth from the shoulder, giving the dark red mark a final lick and held himself back up on his hands; looking back down at Will.

"You would make a tasty meal Will, maybe I'll use you in my next dinner party."

Will noticed that small smirk on the cannibals lips as he said this, he'd seen it many times before but this time he felt it seemed a little seductive.

Removing the leg from his shoulder Hannibal Lecter slid back and off the bed, picking up his towel and putting it back in the bathroom.

Will watched the naked figure walk off, admiring slightly, the toned muscles of the Dr's body.

He quickly looked away however as the older man emerged again from the bathroom, he didn't want to get caught commending the man that had him here, tied down and was most definitely going to be doing some bad things to him.

Lost in his own thoughts he forgot where he was for a second until he felt the Dr sit back down on the edge of the bed.

"Hm...Are you enjoying this Will Graham? Or is it just your body?" Lecter looked down at the younger males crotch, an eyebrow raised.

Will lifted his head slightly and trailed his eyes down, realising that he was in fact aroused.

"You never struck me as the type that would enjoy pain inflicted on yourself as well as others Will; a Sadist and Masochist, so interesting."

Hannibal grabbed the erect organ, running his thumb over the tip.

"Not something I find particularly enjoyable, but being the host why don't I help you out hm?"

Graham started to panic, kicking at the Dr.

"Now now Will, I don't want to have to tie your legs also." Hannibal lecter squeezed the erection tightly, causing tingles of slight pleasure and a little pain through Wills body.

"Are you going to be good or do I need to restrict your body movement completely?"

Will stopped kicking out. He didn't want to be humiliated further than what was already happening, he'd just have to grit his teeth and bare it.

"Good lad." Hannibal simply said, loosening his grip and instead stroking the length softly.

found this all very amusing, the boy didn't excite him in a sexual way but what was the harm in humiliating him a little? And besides it would help in his little game, to mess with his top students head. Before long he'd have his very own disposable killer.

Will clenched his eyes shut, not daring to move as the Dr stroked, squeezed and pulled at his arousal. He hated to admit it, but the feel of the soft hand felt too good.

The older mans well manicured nails ran along the length a few times, earning a gasp from Will; much to Wills embarrassment.

Hannibal smirked as he continued to work his hand, his amusement growing as the younger male tried not to squirm and make noise.

His smirk twisted into a slightly disgusted face as Will's tip released pre-cum, he'd forgotten how dirty these kinds of acts could get. Not letting it bother him, Hannibal Lecter smeared it with his thumb down the organ his hand was currently pumping and started to move his hand a little faster.

Will bit down into the cloth that was gagging him, he so desperately wanted to let out his sounds of pleasure but he was humiliated enough as it was.

Gripping it slightly harder, Hannibal continued his quick pumps; his eyes flicking to checking the clock on the bed side cabinet.

"Mm-nngh!" Will reluctantly let out, pulling at his bleeding, bound wrists. He let out another strangled moan as he came to orgasm, releasing into the professor's hand.

Hannibal raised a brow at the quickness of it all, making that disgusted face again as he lifted his sticky hand.

Getting to his feet, he left the slightly panting younger male to wash his hands. Coming back into the bedroom he ignored Will as he got dressed, pulling on one of his many dapper suits.

When he'd finally dressed and combed his hair into an acceptable neatness he turned to the bed, walking over to the mess of a boy on his bed.

"Clean yourself up, I have afternoon lectures." Will felt his wrist fall as he was untied.

"I'll be back at seven, be good Will Graham."

Will stayed in that position, just staring after the cannibal; even after he'd long gone.

'I could escape.' he thought to himself as he made some effort to move, his joints cracking and aching as he sat up.

Looking down at his bruised and grazed wrists he grimaced.

No, he shouldn't try to escape again; he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get away.

There was the chance of getting arrested and accused of murdering Alana, even putting up with this treatment would be better than any state-run prison.

Will frowned, running a hand through his hair and over his face. No, he could make as many excuses as he wanted but he already knew inside that he'd been caught.

Captured and dragged into hell by the devil himself.


End file.
